


Pertemuan dalam Hujan

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some friendship, kenapa semuanya pakai "some" lol, some poetry, some romance (?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Hujan, dalam sejarahnya, sudah banyak mempertemukan orang-orang.Mereka berdua salah satunya.[Panzer's Project: Raindrop]





	Pertemuan dalam Hujan

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

  
Kalau hujan, ya sudah, hujan saja  
Kalau tidak hujan, ya sudah, tidak hujan saja  
Suka-suka langit  
“Suka-suka aku!”  
kata langit

 

* * *

 

Mereka berdua dipertemukan hujan.

Hmmm.

Tidak sedramatis itu, sebenarnya.

Kenyataannya pun, dalam sejarahnya, hujan sendiri sudah banyak mempertemukan orang-orang. Dimulai dari hal klise seperti seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak orang lain yang tak dikenal dan membuat orang itu terpeleset dalam genangan lalu mereka berkenalan dan berpacaran dan berciuman, sampai ke hal yang tidak biasa, seperti … entahlah. Lovino tak tahu pasti. Memangnya ada, ya, hal yang benar-benar tidak biasa di dunia ini?

Mungkin tidak ada. Atau mungkin ada.

Atau mungkin, mungkin, ia harus menceritakan kisahnya pada semua orang di seluruh dunia agar setidaknya mereka yang merasa pernah merasakan pengalaman serupa bisa mengangkat tangan; membuktikan teorinya bahwa … yah, itu tadi, tidak ada hal yang benar-benar tidak biasa.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemennya, menyusuri jalan kota London dengan tubuh terselimut jas hujan. Hujan di Inggris bukanlah hal baru baginya—justru aneh kalau Inggris bisa berhasil melewati seharian penuh _tanpa_ hujan—tapi tetap saja rasanya ia tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa.

“Awas!”

Lovino mendongak, karena suara itu berasal dari atas. Ia menangkap suatu objek jatuh lurus-lurus _ke arah mukanya_ , kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat menghindar maka kepalanya akan tertimpa dan berdarah dan masuk rumah sakit atau mungkin mati, jadi dengan seluruh kekuatan refleks yang ia punya … ia menghindar.

Namun, kakinya tak secepat kepalanya.

Objek itu—yang ternyata adalah pot bunga mawar, menimpa punggung kaki kanannya, dengan sangat sukses _dan sangat tepat_. Lovino pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kaki kalau kejatuhan _remote_ televisi, atau kejatuhan ponsel, atau kejatuhan apa saja, dan rasanya sangat sakit luar biasa—tapi sekarang ia kejatuhan pot bunga?!

SAKIT.

Sangat sakit sampai-sampai Lovino membatu, kehilangan kata-kata.

Sebelah kakinya yang tidak terluka menumpu tubuh dengan lutut, sementara kedua tangannya yang gemetaran meraba punggung kakinya; memeriksa apakah jangan-jangan kaki itu kini sudah mati semua syarafnya dan tidak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi. Sepertinya memang begitu. Benjol. Membiru … atau mungkin ungu.

Astaga, astaga, hari macam apa ini. Ia keluar dari apartemen untuk membeli sepatu sehingga ia harus rela menahan rasa malu karena menyusuri jalan tanpa alas kaki, tetapi mana tahu kalau hujannya begitu deras dan ia terpaksa pulang, dan kemudian kakinya yang tidak terlindungi apa pun akan ketimpa pot bunga begini?

Terdengar suara derap langkah seseorang, menghampiri. Lovino tidak perlu berpikir dua kali bahwa yang menyapanya adalah si pemilik pot bunga. Ha-ha, sudah bisa dijamin pasti lebih mengkhawatirkan pot bunganya yang jatuh daripada kaki yang sudah tidak terbentuk ini, dasar manusia!

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Kau tidak apa-apa, tanyanya! Pertanyaan itu kelewat penuh dosa sehingga Lovino tidak tahan lagi. “Sakit sekali sialan!”

Pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapannya, sebelah tangannya memegangi payung dengan motif bendera Britania Raya, _Union Flag_. Dari segala rasa super sakit yang diterima oleh kaki kanannya seperti serangan ribuan jarum, Lovino memperhatikan pemuda itu. Rambutnya pirang; kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau melebar saat melihat benjol lebam di kakinya.

“Oh, ya ampun. Astaga.”

“Ya. _Astaga_ ,” sahut Lovino sarkastis. Seseorang melihat benjolan ungu di kakinya dan hanya mengatakan ya ampun dan astaga, maksudnya apa? Barangkali orang ini mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi dan kalau memang begitu, hei, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Yang jadi korban itu kakinya, tahu!

“Kenapa kamu nggak pakai sepatu?”

“Aku baru _akan_ membeli sepatu.”

“Pasti … pasti … astaga. Pasti sakit sekali.”

“Jelas saja sakit, kau kira apa yang akan dirasakan orang yang kakinya tertimpa pot bunga?”

Pemuda itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kata pedas Lovino. Ia menatap benjolan lebam itu, lama sekali, kemudian mengangkat kepala; mereka bertatapan. “Masuklah ke kamar flatku. Aku ada kompres air dingin.”

Lovino sebenarnya bisa-bisa saja kalau ia mau berusaha, tapi membayangkan di lantai berapa kamar pemuda itu tinggal saja sudah membuat benjolan di kakinya makin senat-senut. Pot bunga itu jauh sekali kelihatannya, barangkali di lantai enam atau tujuh. Tentu ada lift, tapi tetap saja jauh. Dan malas. Dan sakit.

“Gila apa? Kakiku mati rasa. Aku nggak bisa bergerak.”

“Oke,” sahut pemuda itu kelewat cepat, “kalau begitu pegang ini.”

Ia menyodorkan payung dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Lovino untuk menerima sodoran payungnya. Kontak fisik yang tiba-tiba itu nyaris membuat Lovino seperti kena setrum—ia sangat tidak suka kontak fisik namun pemuda ini melakukan semuanya kelewat cepat tanpa ia bahkan sempat bereaksi—dan tahu-tahu sudah mendapati dirinya memegang payung motif bendera Britania Raya.

Pemuda itu berdiri, mengatur napas, tidak berusaha bergegas menuju tempat berteduh meskipun dalam waktu cepat hujan sudah mengguyurnya basah. “Aku akan balik dulu untuk mengambil baskom dan kain. Jangan sampai lebam di kakimu itu kena air hujan.”

“Hei, tunggu, kamu—”

Tapi pemuda itu sudah kembali memasuki apartemennya, setengah berlari.

(Dan Lovino tidak tahu apakah hal itu dilakukan untuk menghindari hujan atau agar tidak membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu.)

 

* * *

 

  
Hujan itu apa?  
Langit menangis, katanya  
Langit tertawa sampai-sampai dia menangis, katanya  
Menangis, tertawa, keduanya sama saja, Kawan, karena  
itu hal yang langit paling bisa

 

* * *

 

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu datang dengan baskom berisi air dan es batu besar, dan kain yang sudah terendam. Kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya, dan Lovino buru-buru menyodorkan payung itu. Namun pemuda itu justru menjauhkan payung yang disodorkan Lovino darinya.

“Buat kamu saja, nanti benjolannya kena air hujan.”

“Tapi aku pakai jas hujan! Dan kamu basah!”

“Tapi aku orang Inggris. Dan kamu bukan.” Pemuda itu menyahut, mengambil kain dari baskom, melipatnya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas benjolan lebam di kaki Lovino.

“Memangnya kenap—SAKIT!”

“Hush.”

“‘ _Hush’_?” Lovino tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Sebenarnya, _sudah sejak tadi_ ia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ada apa, sih, dengan pemuda ini? Caranya mengatasi situasi aneh sekali! “Kakiku ketimpa pot bunga dan cara mengompresmu kejam dan aku bilang sakit dan kamu bilang ‘ _hush’_?”

Tapi pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, mengangkat kain kompresan itu kemudian membaliknya, lalu meletakkannya kembali di kaki yang terkena benjolan. Sangat dingin, sekaligus sangat sakit, ia sempat melihat betapa mengerikan warna lebam di kakinya—ungu nyaris kehitaman. Pot bunga sialan.

Oh, ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Lovino mengangkat kepala, ingin bertanya soal pot bunga itu, tapi melihat pemuda di hadapannya ini yang kebasahan membuatnya fokus pada hal lain. Diulurkannya tangan, ia mendekatkan payung pada pemuda itu. Tidak cukup jauh untuk sampai menutupi bagian punggung, tapi setidaknya dengan begini kepalanya tidak kebasahan.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening. “Payung ini kecil. Kau menutupi kepalaku tapi kepalamu basah.”

“Lihat ke mana matamu? Aku pakai tudung.”

“Sama saja. Pasti lembap, rambutmu pasti lepek.”

“Kalau begitu kau dekatkan kepalamu, kalau sebegitu inginnya kepalaku tidak kebasahan.”

Kalimat itu kelewat cepat menyembur dari mulut Lovino tanpa ia sempat berpikir—kekuatan amarah benar-benar mengerikan—dan ia bahkan belum sempat mendengarkan ulang apa yang ia katakan barusan ketika pemuda itu langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya, jarak di antara keduanya kini berkurang; sangat, _sangat dekat_.

Lovino bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya tergelitik geli oleh rambut pirang pemuda itu; pemuda itu masih sibuk menunduk, menekan kain kompresan ke luka lebamnya, kadang-kadang mengusapnya dengan tanpa ampun, tetapi Lovino menahan napas, berusaha menguatkan diri, hingga datang juga saatnya—pemuda itu menekan bagian yang SUPER SAKIT astagaastagaastaga seluruh anggota tubuh Lovino terlonjak seketika, bak tersambar petir.

“SAKIT!”

Payung di genggamannya jatuh. Ujung tangkainya yang berbentuk ‘U’ itu akan dengan sukses menghantam luka lebamnya lagi kalau saja punggung tangan pemuda yang sedang mengompres lukanya itu tidak berada di atasnya.

Refleks, pemuda itu menarik tangannya dan payung itu terguling ke samping mereka.

“Maaf!” Lovino panik, langsung lupa akan sakitnya.

“Aku oke, kau bagaimana?” Pemuda itu menjawab—lagi-lagi, bagi Lovino, _kelewat cepat_.

“Sakit sedikit, tapi payung itu, kan, menimpa tanganmu!”

“Hanya sakit sedikit juga,” sahut pemuda itu, tangannya mengambil kembali payung yang tergeletak dan kini dirinyalah yang memegang, “kompresannya didiamkan dulu beberapa menit. Kita begini dulu.”

 

* * *

 

  
Satu payung  
Dua orang  
Dua luka  
sungguhan

 

* * *

 

Waktu seperti berjalan selamanya.

Jalanan sepi, tidak ada seorang pun yang melintas di belakang apartemen ini. Langit sepertinya makin gila saja. Hujannya sungguh deras bukan main. Benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau dirinya mau diajak masuk ke dalam, kan, mereka tidak perlu sebasah ini. Pemuda di hadapannya ini juga; keadaannya sudah basah kuyup sekali meski bernaung payung.

Keduanya memandangi kain kompresan yang menutupi luka lebam Lovino, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Lovino mengangkat kepala juga akhirnya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya, yang masih menunduk memandangi kain kompresan, yang memegangi payung, yang menyisakan jarak sedikit sekali di antara mereka.

Di belakang pemuda itu, Lovino menangkap objek yang terlupakan—pot bunga yang sudah terguling, isi tanahnya sudah keluar semua berserakan, nyaris habis larut dalam hujan, dan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar juga tergeletak di dekat situ, kebasahan.

“Kau dari mana?”

Lovino mengembalikan pandangan, terkejut bahwa bukan dialah pihak yang akan memecah keheningan. “Ya?”

“Asalnya. Kamu, kan, bukan orang Inggris.”

“Italia,” jawab Lovino tanpa berpikir, jadi ingat apa yang ia pertanyakan beberapa menit lalu, “omong-omong, apa yang kamu maksud dengan kamu orang Inggris dan aku bukan?”

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepala. “Jelas, ‘kan? Aku tidak sebutuh itu dengan payung. Hujan itu hal yang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Ini Inggris, peringkat lima besar dari daftar negara yang paling sering kebasahan di Eropa. Italia bahkan sepuluh angka di belakangnya.”

“Benar, kau pasti berpengalaman sekali dengan ini,” komentar Lovino, kembali sarkastis, “sampai kamu mati bosan harus melakukan apa saat hujan turun dan berpikir bahwa melempar pot bunga mawar dari jendela apartemen adalah ide bagus.”

Jeda.

Kemudian pemuda itu menekan kain kompresan.

Lovino jelas saja menyalak. “SAKIT!”

“Aku minta maaf, oke? Menyebalkan. Pot bunga itu jatuh, tersenggol waktu aku sedang membuka jendela. Mana tahu kalau ada kamu.”

Sakit, sakit, sakit, astaga. Pembalasan yang sangat kejam! Ia hanya menyindir dengan kata-kata dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan kekerasan fisik. Bagian mananya yang seimbang, coba? Lovino ingin sekali balas meneriaki, namun rasa sakit di kaki membuatnya tidak bisa sepenuhnya fokus pada rasa keki.

“Aku mana tahu _juga_ kalau ada kamu!?”

 

* * *

 

  
Nggak  
berguna!  
Seperti hujan di Inggris  
Selalu ada  
seperti tidak ada

 

* * *

 

Lovino menghela napas setelah keduanya menghabiskan waktu dalam diam selama beberapa detik. Tidak ada balasan lagi setelah ia meneriakkan kalimat terakhir, dan entah kenapa ia ingin mencoba menjadi pihak yang membuat topik baru. “Aku ingin berdiri.”

“Apa?” tanya pemuda itu cepat; nadanya tidak diucapkan seperti seorang yang bermaksud untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutan, tapi lebih ke merasa salah dengar.

“Pegal.”

Saat Lovino mengatakan hal itu, sebenarnya ia hanya berniat untuk memberi informasi saja. Ia ingin berdiri, dan karena pemuda itu sedikit-banyak punya urusan dengannya, jadi ia merasa perlu untuk memberi tahu. Akan bagus apabila pemuda itu justru menganggap remeh kalimatnya dan menyemburkan kalimat seperti, “Kalau begitu, berdiri saja,” atau semacamnya.

Tapi pemuda itu justru memandangnya, kemudian meletakkan payungnya di samping mereka. Hujan langsung mengguyurnya tanpa buang waktu, dan sebelum Lovino sempat bertanya—selalu seperti itu, ia _selalu_ terlambat untuk bereaksi dari gerakan pemuda yang kelewat cepat ini—pemuda itu sudah bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan kedua tangan.

“Ayo.”

Lovino tidak tahu harus menunjukkan reaksi apa. “Apa?”

“Berdiri, tentu saja.”

“Terus apa maksudnya kamu mengulurkan tangan begitu, jadi aku harus menerima uluran tanganmu atau bagaimana? Memangnya aku anak kecil?”

“Kamu justru seperti anak kecil kalau mencoba memaksakan untuk berdiri sendiri.”

Ada hening lama di antara mereka. Hujan semakin deras saja, dan ia terlalu fokus untuk mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya uluran tangan itu diterima atau tidak hingga terlambat sadar bahwa pemuda itu di hadapannya berdiri, tanpa payung, basah kuyup. Sangat, sangat, _sangat_ basah kuyup.

Lovino terkejut saat menyadarinya dan ia mendongak. “Astaga, kamu basah!”

“Lihat ke mana matamu? Tentu saja aku basah,” sembur pemuda itu, kalimat pertamanya mencuri perkataan Lovino tadi saat memaksakan diri menaunginya dengan payung.

Kata-kata itu jelas membuat Lovino kesal, begitu kesal hingga kedua tangannya akhirnya menerima juga uluran tangan itu, digenggamnya erat dan ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. _Sakit_ —tapi hanya sebentar, benjolan di kakinya terasa senat-senut yang bisa membuat otaknya meledak—aduh, aduh, _aduhaduh,_ Lovino menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, menahan napas— _sakiiitt_ , _periiiih._

Kaki sebelah yang tidak terluka lebih menopang badannya; Lovino berdiri dengan satu kaki karena kakinya yang kanan tidak menapak tanah.

“Aduh, aduhaduhaduh sialsialsial SAKIT. SAKIT ASTAGA, SAKIT.”

“Iya, iya.”

Lovino nyaris lupa kalau ada orang selain dia dan rasa sakitnya. Ia mendongak, menatap pemuda itu yang tidak menatapnya balik; lagi-lagi kepalanya menunduk memandangi kaki kanannya yang masih ketempelan kain kompres. Oke, iya, benar, lebamnya memang sangat sakit, tapi ini sudah kali kesekian ia memandang pemuda itu dan tidak mendapatkan balasan yang sama—mengesalkan. Menerima kenyataannya bikin kesal.

Tapi sebelum Lovino sempat melanjutkan pemikirannya, tahu-tahu pemuda itu mengangkat kepala. “Kau …,” kata pemuda itu, agak ragu, “… sepertinya kau akan susah duduk lagi.”

Sial. Benar juga.

Berdiri saja sudah sesakit ini, senat-senut di kaki tanpa henti. Jelas ia tidak mau merasakan siksaan yang sama saat duduk nanti!

Mereka berpandangan dan Lovino berpikir betapa kebasahan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Memang benar, sih, pemuda itu sudah mengatakannya dari awal bahwa ia orang Inggris dan orang Inggris hidup dengan hujan ini, katanya, tapi tetap saja itu kebasahan! Seperti diguyur di bawah air terjun—dan kenyataannya memang begitu; hujan ini benar-benar mengguyurnya. Suara hujan begitu keras, kalau mereka berdua tidak berada dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat seperti ini _sampai bisa berpegangan tangan_ , pasti suara mereka akan sulit tertangkap telinga.

Astaga, ia yang anti kontak fisik ini bisa berpegangan tangan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya siapa! Dan selain kontak fisik di tangan, _kontak mata_ di antara mereka sudah berlangsung kelewat lama, seseorang harus ada yang memulai percakapan. Seseorang … siapa pun ….

“Namamu siapa?”

Lovino mengerjapkan mata. Terkejut. “Lovino.”

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepala, seperti berusaha mengingat-ingat nama itu. Kemudian ia memandangnya lagi. “Aku Arthur,” katanya, memperkenalkan diri tanpa ditanya, “flat tempatmu tinggal di dekat sini?”

“Agak jauh, sih, tapi, ya, mungkin beberapa puluh meter lagi.”

“Biar kuantar kamu sampai sana,” celetuk pemuda itu—Arthur namanya, mempererat genggaman mereka, “payungnya ditinggal sini saja, tidak akan ada yang mengambil. Sekalian kamu latihan jalan.”

Lovino ternganga. “Dengan posisi begini? Kamu jalan mundur dan kebasahan?”

Arthur mengerutkan kening seperti tidak merasakan ada yang aneh. “Tentu saja, memangnya mau bagaimana lagi? Kamu nggak mungkin bisa jalan sendirian dengan selamat sampai ke flat.”

Lovino ingin memprotes lagi, tapi ia tidak terima menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang kentara sekali tampak keberatan. Jadi ia menurut saja. Menarik napas, menunduk menatap kaki kanannya yang dibalut kain kompres, seperti memberi semangat. Ayo, ayo. Bersama kita akan pulang. Kuatkan dirimu.

Lalu menengadah, menatap Arthur yang menatapnya. Bagaimana tepatnya pemuda itu akan berjalan? Dan kini ia beneran basah kuyup (sudah berapa kali ia mengatakannya? Tapi, tapi, sungguh, astaga, pemuda ini sungguh-sungguh basah kuyup) tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresinya, seperti biasa-biasa saja, padahal sederas ini!

“Kamu beneran nggak masalah sebasah itu, nggak akan terserang flu atau bagaimana?”

Arthur tertawa. “Semoga saja.”

Lovino tidak ikut tertawa. Ia memeriksa keadaan jalan di belakang Arthur. Sepi, sudah tertebak juga. Kemudian ia menarik napas. Mengembuskannya. “Oke,” sahut Lovino, menguatkan diri, “aku akan jadi matamu.”

“Aku tidak sebuta itu, sih.” Arthur mengangkat bahu, tapi mengiyakan saja. “Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi kakimu.”

 

* * *

 

Apa yang suka kau lakukan  
saat hujan turun?  
Mungkin ada, mungkin tidak, mungkin _mungkin_  
Tapi hujan tetap turun  
Tak peduli yang suka kau lakukan saat hujan turun itu  
masih kau sukai atau tidak saat hujan turun

 

* * *

 

“SAKIT!”

“Iya, iya, kamu nggak capek teriak-teriak?”

“Ini sakit sekali ASTAGA.” Lovino menatap Arthur yang memfokuskan pandangan, lagi-lagi, ke luka di kakinya. “Dan kamu _basah_ sekali astaga.”

“Kamu nggak perlu mencemaskan yang satu itu,” ralat Arthur, kesekian kalinya, namun kali ini ia melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk memberi penjelasan, “aku nggak masalah dengan aku yang kebasahan. Ini termasuk hal yang kusuka sewaktu hujan turun.”

Lovino terengah-engah, energinya nyaris habis terkuras karena rasa sakit dan dirinya yang sibuk berteriak-teriak, namun tetap berusaha juga untuk ikut serta dalam percakapan. “Oh, jadi kamu punya hal lain yang kau suka saat hujan turun selain melempar pot bunga mawar dari jendela?”

“Benjol di kakimu mau kuinjak?”

“ASTAGA kamu _serius_ akan melakukan itu?”

“Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku sekejam apa?” Arthur mengangkat bahu, kembali berjalan mundur selangkah, dan Lovino terseok-seok—secara harfiah—berusaha mengikuti. “Omong-omong, kalau kau sendiri, bagaimana? Ada hal yang kau suka saat hujan turun?”

Pertanyaan itu mengubah topik sekaligus suasana, dan membuat Lovino terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai hal yang ia niatkan secara serius untuk ia lakukan saat hujan turun, jadi pertanyaan seperti itu benar-benar tidak masuk dalam hitungannya. Apa yang ia suka saat hujan turun?

Menunggunya berhenti, barangkali … tapi itu sederhana sekali. Seperti murahan.

Kalau berani berterus terang, apabila hujan turun, yang dipikirkan Lovino adalah tentang pertemuan. Bisa jadi ia membayangkan hujan menyusun skenario untuknya dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal, atau ia coba menerka-nerka sendiri apa cerita yang baru saja tertulis dan mengubah takdir dua orang asing yang baru saja dipertemukan oleh hujan.

“Hei, apa?”

“Aku berpikir,” jawab Lovino, mengatakannya cepat-cepat dan sudah telanjur tersembur sehingga tak ada tempat baginya untuk kabur, “aku berpikir tentang pertemuan. Tapi kalau kupikir lagi, sekarang aku bertemu kamu—sialannya, dan mungkin itu berarti aku harus mencari hal baru.”

Ada jeda.

“Atau mungkin nggak.” Arthur menyeletuk.

Lovino mengerutkan kening. “Apa maksudnya?”

“Yah, secara teknis, aku masih berutang denganmu sampai kamu benar-benar sembuh dari lebam di kaki ini. Jadi, mungkin kamu nggak perlu mencari hal baru lebih dulu, karena, bisa jadi itu untukku.” Arthur kembali melangkah mundur, kali ini langkahnya lebih panjang, dan Lovino kepayahan mengekor, _agak perih_ —tapi Arthur sudah memberi izin untuk mencengkeram genggaman kedua tangannya tanpa ampun untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit; dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Sakit, tahu." Arthur memprotes.

"Maaf," sambarnya cepat, mengatur napas—Lovino menunduk, berharap warna ungu kehitaman yang tercap jelas di kaki kanannya berkurang, tapi tentu saja tidak secepat itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dan kembali mengingat pembicaraan mereka tadi, “bagian mana yang ‘ini untukmu’ tepatnya?”

“Mencari hal baru. Kalau hujan lagi berikutnya, aku nggak perlu membuka jendela dan lalu berjalan ke luar dan membiarkan diriku basah-basahan dengan perlindungan hanya bermodal payung kecil di tangan.” Arthur berhenti berjalan, menatapnya. “Aku ada tempat untuk berkunjung. Itu hal baruku, dan kamu nggak perlu mencari hal baru untukmu, tetap saja memikirkan tentang pertemuan karena itulah tepatnya yang akan terjadi pada hujan-hujan setelah hujan ini.”

Kalimat terakhir itu _sangat manis_ entah kenapa, dan entah juga apa yang membuat Lovino berpikir seperti itu. Tapi saat Arthur selesai mengatakannya, ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu berdesir dan ia mengangkat kepala. Menatap Arthur yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu—ah, pemuda itu kini _menatapnya lebih dulu_. Ia melebarkan bola mata, tidak siap juga untuk menerima meskipun sebelum-sebelumnya selalu tidak habis pikir mengapa momen _yang ini_ belum juga datang.

 

Hujan, dalam sejarahnya, sudah banyak mempertemukan orang-orang.

Dimulai dari hal klise seperti seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak orang lain yang tak dikenal dan membuat orang itu terpeleset dalam genangan lalu mereka berkenalan dan berpacaran dan berciuman, sampai ke hal yang tidak biasa … _seperti ini_. Seperti pertemuannya dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini; yang diawali dengan pot bunga menimpa kaki, dan akan berakhir dengan … entahlah ujungnya akan seperti apa.

Tapi, sekalipun begitu—

Lovino mengulum senyum. “Aku akan menantikannya.”

—ya, ia akan menantikannya.

**Author's Note:**

> jadi di sini aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada nana dan mbil atas keterlambatanku yang sudah nggak bisa ditoleransi ini!!! ya ampon! maafkan aku! deadline tanggal berapa dan aku publish tanggal berapa QAQ *sungkem*  
>  oke btw, selamat atas selesainya proyek pertama kita! sekaligus memperingati jumlah fanfik kita yang sama-sama ke-50 di ao3 ini, ya ampon kalian harus tahu betapa masonya aku nyusul jumlah fanfiknya kalian, begadang mulu tiap malem ;-; sungguh motivasi yang sangat ampuh untuk produktif :")))) *angkat topi*


End file.
